A need exists for a wear resistant sub assembly with an easily replaceable sleeve that saves wear and tear on drilling tubulars.
A need exists for a wear resistant sub assembly that is easy to repair in the field, easy to remove and install wear resistant portions, and is highly reliable during use.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.